Oh These Little Earthquakes
by eden alice
Summary: "Inevitably they were unable to erase their more recent history and equally unsure if they would want to." How different events may have been if Tony had never learnt about the affair.


Oh These Little Earthquakes

Prologue

The bruises on her wrist seem ghastly in the soft sunlight. Vivid greens and purples against the pale skin. There was a distinct thumb print right above a tendon on the inside, it aches when she flexes her wrist experimentally. She thinks nothing, all alone with the birds and the rustling of leaves. Then a car and the moment of morbid curiosity is broken. Disgust and something she hopes is not shame fills her and she pulls her sleeve down hastily so it covers most of her hand and knocks on the door.

There is the soft padding of feet growing closer and an abstract human shape through the small window and then the door opens. She notices at first that his feet were bare and then the way he squinted at her like he had just crawled out of bed. She pulls her sleeves down even further with her fingertips in an uncharacteristically girly gesture that she hates and thinks it might just give her away even if she's not sure what she was hiding.

Her eyebrow arches as she takes in his scruffy appearance because there are some things she does without thinking. Underneath it all being around him is as instinctive as breathing. His gaze softens for the briefest time and she would think she imagines it if it was not so familiar.

Then he is guarded, icy blue eyes and to anyone else its just normal friendly Liam but she sees more.

"Maria could have answered and then what would you have done?" He hisses and the corners of her lips pull upwards into a humourless smile. He was always so grumpy when he first woke up. She knew from the shadows haunting his face that he'd drunk one too many beers the night before and had yet to reach for a cup of coffee.

"Calm down will ya. I saw Miss Muffet waddle away from my car. And even if she was still here I'd think of something. I always do." She rolls her eyes and pulls her cardigan tighter around herself. There were a shadow of a rain cloud overhead, tentative and threatening, she feels a growing chill like it's meant for her alone.

It was both annoying and amusing at his continued agitation and need for secrecy. Any hint of an affair was long gone and yet he still behaved as if they were lovers in desperately clandestine meetings. But all they had left was a memory of a dead man and shares in a fledgling business. Still sometimes everything felt weighted and charged between them, as if they were committing sin as soon as their eyes locked or hands brushed.

His anger retreated slightly, his face seemingly younger and softer. She thinks how when his child is born he will wear that expression more often and wishes she would be around enough to see it.

"Where's Flash Gordon?" He spoke over her head, eyeing the factory and she wants to ask if he missed it even if she already knew the answer. For a place filled with so much history none of them wanted to let it go.

"Meeting down in London." She is far removed as she speaks, remembering how her husband had half woke her from a deep sleep to kiss her goodbye before he left. His wedding band unnaturally warm against her cheek.

It was not like her first marriage. Tony would leave her alone like Paul used to but she never feels alone, never feels abandoned. It's a curious sensation that has steadily grown over time and although it makes her a little unsure she thinks it must be a good thing. It was all she ever wanted from Paul.

She can hear the birds clearly again and idly wonders about the breed but mostly she just thinks it sounds pretty. They watch each other waiting for what comes next. His breath visible in the crisp morning air so similar to that time they shared a cigarette.

She comes back to herself quicker than he does as is their usual way. "Lee, in polite circles you invite your guests inside."

He blinks hesitantly like he doesn't want her there or if he really wanted to go back to bed. She makes an exasperated sound and pushes his shoulder like a school yard bully. He shifts enough in the doorway that she can push her way past him and shuts the door as she walks confidently into his house.

"That's better; do I look dressed for this weather? Did you look over the new draft of the contract?" She trails off as she enters the kitchen opening cupboards and filling the kettle.

"Always assume with your thick skin and impractical dress sense that the cold was never a problem for ya." He's voice is muffled from the other room and she knows he has planted himself on the sofa and wished the world away.

She barks a laugh as she hunts for a clean spoon for the milk. His kitchen messy compared to her largely unused one. This is easy, falling back into the way they had always been, she likes the certainty, the trust that they will behave just how they are expected.

"But what about the contract?" She calls again and pulls a face at the fresh meat in the fridge. Sounding a little like a teacher trying to keep a lesson on track, or perhaps deal with a rebellious group of factory machinists. Clearly Maria would cook because Liam never had the energy or patience.

"Can't say I've had an opportunity yet." He admitted, and she knows he is ruffling his hair even before she enters the room.

"Liam!" She chastises placing his coffee in front of him and locks her fingers around her own cup. He does not say a thing but she knows he is grateful for the caffeine.

"With Tom away we need to keep even more on top of things. We only have a short window with this one." She sits across from him and glares even if she is not that angry really.

"I know just not right now Car'. Let me get dressed, let me come to you." He looks a little like a kicked puppy and she would let him have his way only she can't help about all the times he had run away from her. It's not what either of them wanted it to mean but they both cringe a little, inevitably unable to erase their more recent history and equally unsure if they would want to.

She rolls her eyes again and takes a sip of her bitter drink, ignoring the way it burnt her tongue. Suddenly she can't decide if she wants to leave quickly or stay all morning. She swallows it all away with the coffee.

"Fine, Tony won't be back till late afternoon so pop over any time before then lazy bones." She leans over and pinches his cheek but he is too busy staring to swat her away.

"Are you okay?" The question seems to come from nowhere and knocks her off her stride.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks as neutrally as possible not sure how to feel just yet. Her clasped hands rested lightly on her knees.

He breaks eye contact briefly to look at his feet. But when they are back on her there is a new determination that makes her want to look away.

"You just seem different, a little odd."

The words hang between them like a rope pulled too tight. She feels caged under his scrutiny. It was as if he could see right into her and find some hidden truth that she did not even know existed herself.

"Stop it Liam, I'm not the unwashed one with a stinking hangover." There is a sharpness to her words that communicates her angry warning better than raised voices. She wants to tell him that he had no right to ask that sort of question anymore or to assume he knew her that well. They were not lovers, they were barely family anymore and their friendship had been stretched by the secrets they still had to keep.

She relents a little when he does not snap back, his frown deepening as he watched her react silently.

"Tar for the concern but it aint needed." She would touch him just to ease his mind a little more only it no longer felt comfortable. His pale skin unmarked apart from the stubble on his chin and the shadows under his eyes, she feels like an outsider.

"Now go and clean up and please at least try to get some work done." She covers well.

She had always been able to lie easily only now she was not quite sure if she was lying or why. He smiles tightly as she stands and he knows he is not satisfied but he has no place to push her.

"See you later." Her coffee is half full when she places it on the table pivoting a little on her heels.

"Sure." She breathes in relief knowing he wanted to say so much more, his one word sounding small and somehow disappointed.

He does not show her to the door. Outside her staff start to gather around the factory doors and the peace is finally broken even as the birds continue to sing.


End file.
